wormfandomcom-20200222-history
The Old Man
Jonathan Miller,Wichita GM doc aka , or Case 12, was a gang leader in Wichita, and later the proprietor at The Lodge. Personality Jonathon can easily slip into the background.Calm, quiet, ever the gentleman. Very patient, but very stern and no-nonsense when it comes to giving up territory. #1 priority is staying in the game, so to speak, and keeping the peace. He’s been building something for a very long time and doesn’t want that fucked with. Spends about a third of his day running his business and a third of his day meeting with people, including business leaders and various captains of the Barbers. Once or twice a month, will meet and dine with heads of other Barber chapters.- Wichita GM doc Appearance Jonathan tried to keep a classy image. He is an older black man, who is roughly in his sixties, with a white beard, no hair on the top of his head, but trimmed hair on the sides and back. He wears an earring in one ear.Behind the bar was a man in his sixties with deep black skin and a white beard, no hair on the top of his head, but trimmed hair at the sides and back. An earring glinted in one ear. - Excerpt from Black 13.8 The Old Man has a bad leg, making him limp. The Old Man had a bad leg, apparently, and limped. I held his arm, in part just to keep him from reaching for anything, if the limp was a trick. - Excerpt from Black 13.9 Abilities He receives memories from people who have consumed part of his body, including blood, and flesh. He receives these memories when they go to sleep at the same time as him. The memories he receives are vague, but allow him to get an instinctive feel of who the person is, and how they act.I wracked my brain. I’d read the file a dozen times, but the last time was a year ago. “When he slept, if people he was linked to were sleeping at the same time, he’d get their memories from the day. Vague, not complete memories, but enough to piece most things together. It gave him other advantages, an instinctive knowledge of how people would react or respond, after he slept. Made it more effective if he went after them, presumably, but he was careful, favored sending people instead of going himself, or attacking them in subtler ways.” - Excerpt from Black 13.9 Thanks to the wide net he has cast Jonathon has high competence in a wide variety of skills, but lacks the native familiarity to carry out specialized implementations of those skills.Skills: Street Smarts 5, can 3h6 any other skill given memory with lower retention of particulars; doesn’t get other benefits from those skills. - Wichita GM doc PRT believed that effects of his power were permanent.Tattletale nodded. “Two, three days?” “Maybe five,” I lied. As far as the PRT figured it out, it was indefinite. So long as he was alive. - Excerpt from Black 13.9 History Background Miller was one of the first mastermind-style villains that PRT had encountered. The investigation into his activities was filed under Case 12. Gold Morning Survived the event. Early-Ward Opened a new bar on the outskirts of civilization and arranged alliance with Marquis. Post-Time Bubble Pop He was somehow compromised by Teacher's Cauldron.Black 13.x During Victoria and Tattletales investigation, the Old Man was outedBlack 13.8, and subsequently threatened with death by local villains. He suffered severe head-trauma while leaving the location.Black 13.9He’d been knocked out as part of the fall, and he stayed that way for seven minutes before stirring awake. - Excerpt from Black 13.10 He eventually got medical attention when he was delivered into The Wardens custody. - Excerpt from Black 13.11 Site Navigation Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Thinker Category:Rogues Category:Characters Category:Case Files Category:Ward Characters Category:Weaverdice Characters